POR SIEMPRE CHEZ PARIS
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Es un pequeño One-Shot que por cierto es el primero que hago, espero que les juste, es por el dia del amor y la amistad ;D... Ella se ha vuelto una obsesion para mi, aquella rubia de ojos azules como el mar, se ha vuelto inalcanzable por la barrera que ha crecido entre nosotros, Arnold le miraba tristemente..."Pero hoy termino eso, no volvere a cometer ese error" pensaba decidido


**PAREJA IMPERFECTA Y PERFECTA**

Aquella hermosa rubia de ojos azules tan inmensos como el mar, la podía observar, desde hace tanto tiempo que lo único que hacia durante las clases era observarla, era increíble cuan belleza poseía la joven, me maldecía a mí mismo por ser tan ciego y dejarla ir desde aquella tarde en la azotea de Industrias futuro pero ahora….ahora los papeles cambiaron, ahora era yo quien estaba muerto de miedo porque desde hace tiempo aquella rubia ya no era indiferente para mí, todo cambio, todo lo había cambiado ella, desde aquel día.

De eso ya tenía bastante tiempo pues ahora iniciábamos segundo año de preparatoria, para mi suerte ella aun permanecía cerca de mí, no se había ido y debía dejar de ser tan idiota para no intentar acercarme pero siempre…no esta vez era diferente a cuando alguien me gustaba, esta vez realmente me sentía…enamorado y eso…eso asustaba y mucho.

La rubia reía divertida con la oriental y otras jóvenes, aquella joven para mí se había vuelto inalcanzable pues ella ahora era totalmente diferente, era popular y rodeada de miles de admiradores para mi mala suerte pero esperaba que nadie aun lograra ingresar a su corazón, aquel día como cada año, trataría de armarme de valor y esta vez sí invitarla a salir en tan especial día…el día de San Valentín.

-¿Arnie? –Gerald me saco de mi mundo y pensamientos dirigidos únicamente a la rubia, quien me mantenía cuerdo y con la esperanza de que tal vez algún día…pero ya desearía que esa barrera que me impuso hace tiempo se fuera al demonio, deseaba acercarme y acercarme pronto antes de volverme más loco.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso mismo pregunto yo amigo –Miro a la rubia quien estaba con su novia -¿De verdad? ¿Seguirás esperando a que Pataki de él primer paso, Arnold?

-No, se…que ella no volverá a hacer algo como aquella…vez.

-Arnold ha pasado mucho tiempo, ella ya lo supero y tu sigues obsesionado con ella. –Dijo su amigo levemente molesto

-No estoy obsesionado, solo que…

-Si no me repitas la misma tontería de hace años cuando paso lo que paso.

-Es la verdad

-Entre tú y Phoebe me enfermaran, no entiendo cómo pueden estar o querer estar cerca de Pataki

-Gerald –Dijo mirándolo severamente, pues sabía que su amigo ya no le aborrecía tanto la rubia desde que andaba con Phoebe y se tomó la paciencia para entender la forma agridulce de ser de la rubia.

-Bien pero…de verdad ¿Hasta cuándo lo superaras?

-Fui un tonto por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella…la lastime forzándola a negar todo esa vez

-Si amigo pero tú ya también intentaste hacerlo y ella…

-Me rechazo –Murmuro recordando aquella vez de San Lorenzo, donde se confesó con la joven y le dio un dulce beso, pero ella simplemente después de unos minutos le rechazo aunque la rubia le había explicado por qué…lo entendía a la perfección y fue cuando supo el gran tesoro que tenía y que dejo ir, por idiota, se dio cuenta de todo lo que esa niña había hecho por él, era algo fascinante e increíble, tuvo un Angel y lo perdió.

-Ella siguió adelante y tu…

-No puedo…debo hacer algo –Dijo el rubio un poco más animado recordando algo.

-¿Enserio volverás a intentarlo?

-Si –Sonrió mientras pensaba en un plan para hacer un especial día para la rubia, como ella lo hizo miles de veces solo para verle feliz. -¿Me ayudas?

-Claro que si hermano, lo sabes pero…si Pataki se enoja tú…respondes por los dos ¿Verdad? –Dijo nervioso

El rubio solo sonrió mientras se llevaba a Gerald lejos de donde estaban las jóvenes.

La rubia miro tristemente en esa dirección, claro que solo Phoebe podía notar cuando aquella joven estaba triste u en otro estado emocional, después de tantos años de amistad aprendió cada uno de sus gestos como la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué ocurre Helga? –Susurro aprovechando que las demás miraban emocionadas el baile de San Valentín que habría aquella noche.

-Nada Phoebs. –Soltó sin mirarla

-Es mantecado ¿Verdad? –Helga le miro sorprendida hace mucho que no hablaban de eso y menos utilizaban ese término, pero ella nunca pudo olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia Arnold, ni creía jamás poder hacerlo, sin embargo aquella vez no mintió, necesitaba tiempo para ella y para preocuparse por ella por una vez en su vida.

-Si…Phoebe es por el

-Animo amiga, tal vez solo es cuestión de tiempo…sé que le gustas –La rubia se sonrojo

-¿Cómo…que? ¿Qué rayos Phoebe eso que me importa? Además…de cualquier forma ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Gerald me lo dijo

La oriental le sonrió dulcemente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y la joven solo le sonrió y caminaron rumbo a sus clases junto a sus otras amigas.

.

.

.

Al momento de la salida la rubia se encontraba en su casillero cuando salió de esta una rosa de color rosa que traía un pequeño listón también rosa muy parecido al que tuvo cuando era niña, pero no era el mismo, venía con una carta.

-Vaya no se dan por vencidos ¿Verdad? –La oriental estaba a su lado

-No….seguramente es de Brainy –Dijo la joven molesta –Le he dicho ya que no deseo salir nuevamente con el

-¿Tan mal sabor de boca te quedo?

-Terrible –Recordó las citas que tuvo con el rubio para tratar de tener una relación más allá de la amistad y siempre pasaba algo curiosamente cuando el trataba de acercarse a ella, pero lo más molesto era que Brainy se molestaba demasiado y se desquitaba con medio mundo, claro que medio mundo era ella solamente lo cual termino por fastidiarle. –No sé por qué siempre en mis citas pasa algo…así que mejor no haré caso a esto –Intento tirarlo al bote de la basura pero Phoebe la detuvo.

-Tal vez esta vez sea diferente, Helga, por lo menos ve quien te lo envía

-¿Para qué?

-¿No te da curiosidad?

-No

-Vamos Helga, hazlo por mí, me gusta ver que hacen ciertos compañeros por tener una cita contigo, es divertido no me lo negaras, como cuando Harold trato de que salieras con él durante un año.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, Phoebs fue peor que Brainy

-Entonces adelante, solo dame ese gusto o le diré a Harold que accedes tener ahora si una cita con él.

-¡Demonios Phoebe! Últimamente estas imposible, hermana

-Estoy esperando

-Bien –Dijo la rubia abriendo la carta, comenzó a darle una leída rápida antes de enseñársela a su amiga, pero mientras leía aquellas hermosas palabras, sus ojos zafiros azules se abrían ante la sorpresa del contenido.

-¿Helga?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué dice? –La rubia se sonrojo y le enseño la carta.

 _A mí amada Cecil:_

 _Sabes te extraño como nunca creí extrañar a alguien, sé que te estarás preguntando ¿Quién soy? O tal vez no te sea tan difícil de saberlo ¿Cierto? Pero si es que ya olvidaste aquella tarde en Chez Paris, mi amada Cecil, te pido que vayas el día de hoy a Chez Paris, tal vez para ambos sea una tarde maravillosa, al menos para mí así lo será._

 _Perdona si es que he cometido algún error,_

 _Tal vez la oscuridad que me ha invadido desde que mi Angel de hermosos cabellos dorados con zafiros azules tan hermosos y deslumbrantes como el mar,_

 _Se ha ido de mi vida, desde que tú te fuiste amada mía todo en mi vida no ha sido más que oscuridad._

 _Una terrible oscuridad que provoca esta eterna agonía en mi corazón,_

 _Agonía que ya no deseo más, quiero escapar amor, quiero dejar de estar a ciegas por este hermoso camino llamado vida,_

 _Deseo tenerte nuevamente porque sé que te tuve y te perdí por idiota pero déjame cambiar eso….déjame ver nuevamente a través de tus ojos, sentir nuevamente a través de tus abrazos,_

 _Respirar nuevamente a través de tus besos, déjame sentirme vivo nuevamente con tu amor, Cecil_

 _Te veré en un rato…_

 _Por siempre tendremos el Chez Paris ¿Cierto?_

-¿Arnold? –La oriental sonrió dulcemente y miro a la rubia pero de pronto vio en ella, el miedo y la inseguridad nuevamente, recordó cuando la joven era pequeña, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría. -¿Iras cierto?

-No –Murmuro la joven cerrando el casillero y tomando la rosa para tirarla esta vez sin que Phoebe la detuviera –Solo está jugando como siempre

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, Helga

-Yo estoy mejor así y además ni siquiera sabemos que sea el

-¿Te disfrazas de Cecil con todas tus citas no?

-No, pero Brainy si sabe todo sobre mí… ¿Qué tal si es él y de nuevo anda molestándome? ¿Quién me dice que no es el jugándome una broma por mandarlo a volar?

-Vamos… él no sabía de lo…

-Como sea no iré –Dio media vuelta y se alejó de la oriental

Phoebe solo soltó un fuerte suspiro, dio media vuelta pero se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que miraban en dirección hacia la rubia, con semblante triste.

-¿Arnold?

El joven solo le miro triste mientras daba media vuelta en dirección contraria de la joven que había salido rápidamente de la escuela.

.

.

.

Llego a su casa, mientras pensaba en aquella carta, no podía creer que fuera Arnold, era algo realmente imposible pero a la vez, ¿Quién más podría saber respecto a aquel San Valentín? Ella dijo que Brainy sabía todo de ella, pero realmente solo era algo que ella suponía, no algo que le constara.

-Hola Miriam –La joven miro a su madre en la cocina, quien después de un tratamiento y el divorcio definitivo con Bob Pataki, había cambiado y ahora era una nueva mujer, más pendiente de sus hijas y de las labores de su casa.

-Hola cariño ¿Tienes hambre?

-No gracias, mama

-Bien –Dijo dejando un momento su labor –Dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

La rubia miro a su madre, su relación había mejorado pero aún no se sentía lista de decirle respecto a sus sentimientos sobre un cierto cabeza de balón del que siempre estuvo enamorada desde aquella mañana lluviosa.

-Nada mama, estoy bien –Susurro tranquila, su enojo y frustración siempre desaparecían al ingresar a su hogar, se sentía protegida como nunca, amada como nunca antes, también se sentía más segura de sí misma con el apoyo de su madre y el de su padre también, pese a que ellos se divorciaron no les impidió acercarse más a ella, eso se los agradecía y ella entendía que el amor que los había unido se hubiera terminado, algo que provocaba su temor con respecto al amor por Arnold ¿Y si se terminaba?

-¿Son problemas de amores acaso?

La rubia le miro incomoda, bien no le agradaba tanto el cambio de sus padres, ya que aprendieron a conocerla y eso…eso era una gran desventaja.

-Algo…así…creo

-Tal vez algo te alegre un poco, princesa –Dijo levantándose mientras tomaba una pequeña caja que había llegado hace un rato –Te lo enviaron amor, ábrelo

La joven sonrojada abrió la caja donde había otra rosa de color rosa y un listón, listón que era el que…una carta y una zapatilla, su zapatilla,

 _"_ _Arnold…"_ pensó para sí misma tomando la rosa con sumo cariño y cuidado para olerla antes de tomar la carta, realmente en aquel momento se perdió, Miriam le miro con dulzura y decidió dejarla sola un momento, así que ella fue por algo que había olvidado para la comida.

 _Querida Cecil:_

 _Sé que no merezco una oportunidad tal vez, también sé que debes creer que esto no es real, pero permitirme decirte que si lo es y por ello te envió una pista que sé que sabrás perfectamente bien que no lo es, tú me conoces y sabes que no sería capaz._

 _Helga te necesito, por favor deja de huir de este sentimiento, yo no pienso seguir siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, no ocultare más lo que siento por ti ¿Y tú?_

 _Sé que tienes miedos y dudas, yo también los tengo pero…algo que estoy perfectamente seguro es de este sentimiento que me tiene encadenado en una agonía total si tu no estás aquí conmigo, por favor no más torturas, ven y juntos veamos qué es lo que sucede con nuestros sentimientos…sentimientos que llevamos en nuestros corazones desde hace tiempo._

 _Te esperare en el Chez Paris._

-Arnold –Murmuro mientras tomaba la zapatilla que aquel San Valentín había dejado en manos de su amado, sonrió dulcemente

-¿Comerás aquí amor?

-No mama, perdóname –Susurro rápidamente tomando la caja –Tengo una cita –Sonrió como nunca

-Suerte cariño, espero que ese chico valore tu amor y corazón, hija –Le sonrió dulcemente –Porque tu vales mucho y lo sabes Helga, debe ser digno de tu amor

-Lo es, mama –Le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de salir disparada pues casi era la hora.

.

.

.

-No creo que llegue –Murmuro por teléfono mirando el reloj tristemente

-Vamos Arnie no te desesperes –Dijo el moreno por el otro lado del teléfono

-Si no llega es porque…tal vez ya no siente nada por mí

-Vamos Romeo, Pataki esta tan loca que seguro llegara en cualquier momento –Rio un poco –Tal vez solo quiere hacerse la importante como siempre

El rubio sonrió de lado –Tal vez tienes razón pero…

-Bonjour Arnold

Aquella voz fue como un replicar de campanas anunciando el paraíso para el rubio, lentamente se quitó el celular de su rostro dejando a Gerald sin decirle nada y lentamente volteo a ver aquella rubia de ojos inmensamente hermosos como el mar que tanto habían añorado sus ojos. –Helga –La rubia estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido pegado de color rosa que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, con mangas ¾, el cabello suelto y ondulado, cubriéndole un poco uno de sus hermosos ojos, un listón usado como diadema en la parte de en medio de su cabello, zapatillas blancas, y un tolero blanco.

La rubia sonrió –Mi nombre es Cecil, idiota

Arnold sonrió –Lo siento, Cecil –La tomo en brazos –Lo que pasa es que he esperado esto por mucho tiempo –Sonrió mas coquetamente ya seguro de que la joven que estaba frente a él aun sentía algo por él, pues se puso roja como un tomate cuando la había tomado de su cintura y no lo alejo –Realmente he esperado demasiado para tenerte así –Susurro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

-¿Si acaso tu cabeza de balón cree que con eso me convencerá? estas mal, Arnoldo

El rubio le miro sorprendido pero sin quitar su sonrisa coqueta –Tal vez… -Le beso, fue un beso suave y gentil pese a que fue robado y sorpresivo para la joven quien sin saber cómo reaccionar solo dejo que el rubio le besara, sentía que se derretía en sus brazos, aquel esperado reencuentro de sus labios era algo que ambos ansiaban con toda su alma, como si fueran uno mismo.

-Arnold –Murmuro una vez que este se alejo

-Te amo Helga

La joven se sonrojo pero sonriente respondió a aquel amor que el rubio le estaba confesando –También te amo, Arnold

El joven sonrió dulcemente -¿Entramos?

La rubia asintió sonriendo dulcemente e ingresaron a Chez Paris, donde Arnold había arreglado para que tuvieran la misma mesa de aquella vez, la rubia sonrió dulcemente al darse cuenta y en esta había otra rosa que tomo de inmediato el rubio para ofrecérsela.

-Gracias –Dijo sonriendo

-A ti, por darme esta oportunidad –Dijo sonriendo como nunca –En verdad me estaba muriendo sin ti…no vuelvas a irte –Murmuro apenado

-Jamás lo hice –Dijo la rubia con simpleza –Siempre estaba ahí para cuando tu quisieras volver

El joven sonrió feliz –Lo sé y…lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar

-Valió la pena –Dijo la joven feliz regalándole una de sus mejores y más cálidas y sinceras sonrisas.

El rubio le dio un tierno beso en sus mejillas –Te amo mi pequeña Cecil

Ambos se dispusieron a cenar y disfrutar de una bella velada en día de San Valentín, después de aquella romántica y deliciosa cena (no pidieron tripas esta vez, por suerte), Arnold hacía de todo para que la joven estuviera más tranquila y en confianza con el, era obvio que las heridas que marcaron sus caminos separados ahora debían fortalecer su camino que tenían en el futuro; después de cenar decidieron caminar por las hermosas calles de Hillwood, con la luna de testigo del amor entre ambos jóvenes, rieron y se divirtieron correteándose y jugando juntos, hasta que llegaron a la preparatoria donde había una gran fiesta.

-Helga debemos ir allí –Dijo el rubio señalando el lugar de donde salían luces.

-¿A la fiesta? –Dijo la joven algo asustada mirando con nervios la mano entrelazada del rubio con la de ella -¿Porque?

-Si ahí debemos ir, porque hay otra rosa que debo darte –Dijo sonriendo

La joven le miro desconfiada pero dejo que el rubio la condujera hasta el lugar con sus manos entrelazadas, Phoebe miro la escena desde el centro, ellos caminaban entre los alumnos quienes bailaban y disfrutaban la velada, algunos al verlos ingresar murmuraron y otros estaban furiosos más que nada, los pretendientes de la rubia.

-¿Bailas conmigo? –Dijo sonriendo el joven

La rubia le miro aún más desconfiada, esperaba que de verdad no fuera una broma de mal gusto pero no podía desconfiar de Arnold, pues era el buen samaritano –Claro

 _Todo cambió cuando te vi_ _  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba_

-Helga quiero que sepas que… -Se perdía en la dulce e infinita mirada de la joven quien le miraba en espera de sus demás palabras –Que –Eral algo difícil –Escucha –Dijo el joven al escuchar aquella canción.

 _Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_ _  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto_

La rubia se sonrojo fuertemente al ver la mirada intensa del rubio y escuchar a su amado Angel de cabellos dorados cantarle suavemente, estaba sonrojado también pero sonreía…era una hermosa sonrisa como hace tanto no veía en el rostro del joven, hace tanto que no miraba el brillo, el brillo en los ojos del rubio, su brillo era de triunfo.

 _Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_

 _Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te amé más, escucha por favor_

-Helga, sé que no he sido el mejor de las personas…no he sido tan romántico, ni tampoco el más listo como tú siempre has creído…pero todo eso cambiara ahora –Arnold sonrió mientras acercaba a la rubia una rosa junto con un estuche en forma de corazón, ella lo tomo entre sus manos sonrojada.

-Arnold…

 _Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi_

 _Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil decir te amo_

-Helga –Abrió la cajita después de cantarle aquella canción que si bien no explicaba todo lo que sentía, explicaba cómo se sintió durante todo este tiempo y el mayor miedo que tenía –Este collar me fue dado en San Lorenzo, es para crear aquel lazo más importante para mí –Susurro, la joven alzo su mirada y vio en el pecho del rubio un collar en forma de corazón a la mitad realmente, con una hermosa gema verde también parecía que formaba un corazón con la otra mitad, miro en el escuche que el joven abrió para ella sonriente, ahí estaba….la otra mitad del corazón.

 _Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te amé más, escucha por favor_

 _Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos si tú no estás  
Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi_

Dejo que el rubio le pusiera el collar mientras la canción seguía sonando, todo el mundo de ambos se había quedado solo en el que compartían juntos, los demás no importaban ahora, solo ellos, el joven le miro con extrema dulzura mientras se acercaba para posar sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente.

-Helga, mi pequeña y hermosa Cecil –Tomo la mano de la joven -¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín por siempre? –Susurro enamorado mientras la joven sonreía

-Claro, pero… ¿Solo tu San Valentín, cabezón?

-¿Sabes a que me refiero no? –Sonrió también dulcemente a la joven quien se sonrojo

-Si

-¿Serás mi novia Helga?

La rubia se sonrojo aún más pero feliz se lanzó a los brazos del rubio –Por supuesto Arnold –El joven dejo soltar un suspiro por un momento pensó que todo era un sueño o una mala broma de su mente pero no ahí estaba con el amor de su vida y la chica más hermosa del mundo en sus brazos a punto de besarla y…lo mejor es que ya era su novia, tenían un futuro por delante y muchos más San Valentín's para estar juntos.

La beso con amor, con urgencia, pasión y desesperación, sonriente al saber que la joven estaría ahí junto a él, el tiempo que fuera pero realmente esperaba tener una vida junto a la mujer de su vida, al separarse seco las lágrimas que traicioneramente salieron de los zafiros azules de la joven –Te amo Helga, ahora si soy la persona más feliz del mundo…siempre lo logras –Sonrió dulcemente

-Arnold…también te amo –Susurro sonrojada –Gracias…también soy la persona más feliz del mundo

-Feliz San Valentín

-Feliz San Valentín

Ambos se volvieron a fundir en un hermoso y apasionado beso mientras los demás unos cuantos que seguían viendo la escena sonrieron enternecidos al ver a la pareja de rubios tan dulces y románticos, como nunca pensaron que serían ni que lo verían.

* * *

 _No sabíamos cuánto tiempo estaríamos así, pero sabíamos que no sería nada fácil llevar una relación cuando éramos el aceite y el agua pero de algo estábamos completamente seguros que las diferencias en vez de alejarnos nos acercarías y que en vez de hacernos imperfectos, nos hacían la pareja perfecta…tampoco sabíamos si funcionaria en aquel momento ya, pero si no…siempre tendríamos el Chez Paris, lugar donde todo volvió a empezar, donde tuvimos la primera cita, donde nos volvimos a reencontrar, donde nació esta nueva oportunidad…aquel día de San Valentín todo lo que sabíamos era que…sin importar ya lo que pasara en un futuro, nuestro presente era perfectamente imperfecto como nosotros._

 _A.P.S Y H.G.P_

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _bien me tarde un poco lo se, pero este es por el dia del amor y la amistad de mi para ustedes queridos lectores espero que les guste :D_**

 ** _quiero dedicar este pequeño One-Shot en especial a mi amiga MacaG26 espero que te guste :D, debi subirlo ayer pero me quitaron el tiempo :'( disculpame porque te prometi actualizar y no mas el destino esta en mi contra jajaja pero prometo de verdad ya no hacerlo :D pero espero te guste esto que estuve escribiendo ;D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos mis queridos lectores que me han apoyado y estado conmigo y en mis locas ideas en mis fics, ya el mes que entra cumplo un año de pertenecer en esta comunidad :O debo terminar mis fics antes y regalarles mas ideas mias :D espero que les siga gustando todas mis historias, tengo proyectos nuevos pero he preferido dejarlos ya que debo terminar primero los otros._**

 ** _mil gracias a todos :D_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos y lindo dia del amor y la amistad espero que la hayan pasado muy bien :D_**

 ** _lindo inicio de semana :D_**


End file.
